Chance of a Lifetime
by calliopeia
Summary: AU Anna Raven doesn't realize she's being hunted by beings with magical powers. Remy LeBeau is offered a second chance. There worlds collide when Remy is sent to protect her. Can he save her from the creatures that hunt her, and will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, just borrowing their names**

**A/N-** O.k. so this new fic. Is set in a completely A/U. This is a world that I invented, and my original fiction takes place in. I'll be throwing different X-Men in here and there, so if there's anyone you want to see let me know and I'll try and fit them in.

Anna Raven ran through the campus, at the University of Long Beach, her book bag crushed in a death grip against her chest. Today was just not her day. She woke up to find her alarm clock flashing 12:00, at her. The power had gone out and when she reached for her cell phone she saw it was already eight-thirty. She had half an hour to get to class. She took a quick, cold shower; the hot water was out _again_. She made a quick cup of coffee only to spill it on her last clean blouse, so she had put on the shirt that looked the cleanest before running out of her second story studio apartment. She had tripped half way down the stairs and twisted her ankle. Then her car wouldn't start, damn hunk of junk. So she ran to class, all the way thanking the gods she only lived a few blocks away from the school.

In all of her five years of college she had never been late. Not once. And now, she was really late. She glanced at her watch, nine-fifteen. Damn. How could this have happened? She usually set the alarm on her cell phone, since she was such a heavy sleeper she often needed both alarms to wake her up, but last night she hadn't. How could she have done something so dumb? She had busted her ass to get here, and she couldn't afford to screw this up. Photography was her passion, her life, and she was going to make a living out of it.

After her mom had died when she was only five, and her father was nowhere to be found, her great aunt Carrie had adopted her and taught her about photography. Her aunts passion had been passed down to her, and she had worked hard all throughout school, paying off in a scholarship. But her aunt had died shortly after graduation, leaving her alone. Aunt Carrie had left her enough money, to pay for the college tuition the scholarship didn't cover, and her mom's life insurance would cover her living expenses, so long as she lived modestly.

And now she was late for one of her hardest classes, History and Criticism of Photography. It's interesting, but she had a hard time keeping track of names and dates. She was scatter brained enough without trying to remember all that other crap.

Anna finally reached her class, only to realize the doors were locked. She slumped to the floor when all she wanted to do was kick the accursed doors. Instead she walked to the coffee cart and bought a cup of espresso. She sat under a shady tree and sipped her coffee. Missing class one day wasn't the end of the world, but being one of only ten students accepted into the photography graduate program, it sure felt like it.

"There you are, Anna. What happened to you?" her friend Jean asked. A pretty redhead, Jean was also in the art program, but she majored in drawing and painting.

"The power went out last night and my alarm didn't go off," Anna grumbled as they walked off together. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Nah, Professor McCoy just went over everything from last week and gave a quick overview of what we're going to go over this week. I recorded it though so you can listen to it later,"

"Thank god. Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, but don't you have a class to teach today?"

"Uh-huh, but not until two, and I'm starving,"

"O-Kay let's go"

Across the country in the small town of Waverly, Pennsylvania, Remy LeBeau lives in a very different world than the one Anna Raven lives in. Though they technically live in the same world, Remy's world contains sorcerers and magical creatures. While he had once been one of the most powerful sorcerer's alive he had been punished by his queen, Ororo, for stealing magic, and his power had been stripped from him.

That had been ten years ago, after the queen had had returned from the dead, a goddess. Now her and her husband reigned over all magical creatures, trying to hide them from the humans who had tried to enslave them. Few humans knew these creatures existed, but some, like Remy, had kept the secret in their family for generations, and had discovered how to steal magic from others, often adding years to their lives. Remy was one-hundred fifty-three years old. The queen had freed her people and hunted those who would prey on others.

But she had summoned Remy to her, saying she was giving him a second chance, a chance to get his power back. So he was now sitting in her parlor, waiting for her to grace him with her presence and explain what she needed him to do. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cigarette's. He had just lit one when it vanished from his hand.

"Please do not smoke in my home," Ororo said as she stepped into the room. She had long silver hair and piercingly blue eyes. Her skin was mocha colored and bore blue markings around her face that marked her as fae. But no ordinary fae, she was a forbidden fae sorcerer mix. And her power was great. She had died and become a God, but had returned to earth to live with her husband.

Remy rose from his seat and bowed elegantly. "I'm sorry my queen,"

She walked farther into the room and sat down in a large chair next to a small end table. She waved her hand and a tray full of tea and cakes appeared.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked him.

"No thanks," he replied, sitting down again.

"Well, I guess we can get down to business then," she paused sipping her drink. "There is a sorceress coming of age in California. She is very powerful, and a group of therian wolves want her to breed with. Naturally I can't allow that and she must be protected until she learns her powers. I want you to go California and bring her to me. I'd go myself, but I'm pregnant and don't want to travel that far by human means, which I need you to do. They can't find my home, and you can't be traced. So that means no magic and no credit cards. No flying either, you're going to have to drive. Her birthday is in two weeks, I need her here before then. I'm sure they will track her scent, so there are several places where I want you to stop, and I will have some of my men spread her scent around. If you do this for me I will restore your powers to you,"

He stared at her with one eyebrow arched, skepticism etched clearly on his face. It couldn't be that easy could it?

"That's all I have to do? Bring this girl here, and I can have my power back?"

"That's it, but no more stealing magic. If you need more magic than your own you will have to barter for it like others do,"

"O-Kay, I'll do it," A knowing smile crossed Ororo's face, as though she knew he was going to say that. She stood and walked towards him, a picture materializing in her hand.

"Her name is Anna Raven, and she is a student at the University of Long Beach. You can fly there, but not back. I got your ticket already, your flight leaves at one,"

Remy looked at the picture of the girl, she was laughing, obviously unaware that her picture was being taken. She had brown hair with a white stripe down the middle, and bright green eyes. She was cute, but didn't look like she was about to become an all powerful sorceress. He smiled devilishly, he was going to get his power back, and this girl was going to help him.

Anna sat outside of her favorite café picking at her omelet. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny, with a cool ocean breeze. Jean was talking about a new painting she had just started on, pausing to nibble at her blueberry muffin.

"So what are you going to do after this?" jean asked.

"Oh, I don't know, probably walk down to the beach and take some pictures. I've only got a couple hours before my class,"

"Well I have class in twenty minutes, so I'll catch you later, Anna,"

"O-Kay Jean, catch you later,"

The rest of Anna's day passed by uneventfully, her class went fine and she took a few good pictures at the beach. After her class she returned to the beach and watched the surfers, taking pictures here and there. She sat alone, relaxing from her stressful morning. Her ankle still throbbed, and she needed to do something about her car, but for now she let the calm of the ocean wash over her.

"It's nice out here, huh?" a gorgeous surfer asked her. Squinting up at him, Anna looked into a pair of bright blue eyes. He had sandy blonde hair and a ripped body, he sat in the sand next to her, still dripping wet.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Anna replied.

"You a photographer?" he asked nodding toward the camera dangling around her neck.

"Sort of, I'm a student at The Beach," she looked at his handsome face, and wanted to photograph him. He was really hot. Jean was going to die when she told her about him.

"Really? That's cool. I was going to go grab a bite, want to come with?" he asked smiling attractively. Anna hardly dated, and when she did it was with men she had known for some time, but something about this guy compelled her to go with him, to take a chance and have a little fun. She knew she worked to hard and she deserved a break.

"Sure let's go," Anna followed him as he walked away from the beach and towards the shops that lined PCH. He led her down an alley, between shops.

"There's a great little Mexican place down here," he said.

They had walked half way down the alley when he stopped and turned towards her. He walked up to her and leaned hi face into her hair and sniffed her. _Sniffed, _like a dog. What was wrong with this guy?

"What's wrong with you?" she asked taking a few steps away from him.

He smiled at her and his eyes turned from blue to bright yellow, and his canines grew into long fangs. Anna gasped and turned to run, but before she could take a step he was in front of her.She ran into him and fell backwards on her butt. She tried to scramble away, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet.

"I have been searching for you for weeks, and now that I've found you, you will be mine," he growled, pulling her against him and licking the side of her face slowly.

"Let me go, you freak," Anna yelled, socking him with her free hand. He just laughed and gripped her tighter.

_Now what? _She thought. How was she going to get out of this? What is this guy? Anna began panicking and started gasping for breath. He was dragging her down the alley towards a beat up old car. Anna started screaming, but no sound came out.

"Let her go, wolf," a deep male voice shouted, from the end of the alley. He was tall with long auburn hair that fell across his eyes in that shabby/chic way. He watched them intently, as though gauging the situation.

"She's mine human," the man called wolf sneered.

The auburn haired man reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Anna felt herself go cold, what had she gotten herself into? He lifted the gun and aimed it at the man. "Last chance," he said coolly, "Let her go,"

Wolf held her in front of him, shielding himself with her body. "You won't risk shooting her to get to me,"

"You think so," the other man said with a smirk, before he pulled the trigger. Anna felt a sharp in her leg before her vision blurred and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy fired again as the girl fell. I took three tranquilizers to knock the wolf out, but he finally went down. He ran towards them and scooped the girl up, carrying her towards his car.

That was lucky. The queen had given him the ability to sense a magical presence, if not for that he might not have found them in time. It was also lucky that the wolf had been using so much magic. He laid the girl down in the back seat of his black Mercedes. He hated cars and would have rather driven his Harley, but that wasn't too comfortable for driving cross country, especially since he didn't know how willing the girl was going to be. If he was going to have to drive a car, he would drive a luxury car.

He pulled the car away from the curb and headed towards the freeway. The trank he shot her with was really strong and would keep her out for hours. That would give him enough time to make it to Vegas and meet their first contact without her waking up. He just hoped she didn't freak out to much, though she would be weak for some time until all the drugs got out of her system.

Remy sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and inhaled, one more week and he would be himself again. Money, power, magic, those were the important things in life, and before the queen came along and took his magic from him he had it all. He still had money, more than he could spend in a thousand lifetimes, but without his magic to hide the fact that he didn't age, he had to be careful so the humans wouldn't find out. The last thing he needed were people begging him to make him immortal or worse end up in some government lab. Making himself immortal had cost a lot of money, magic, and energy and he wasn't about to go through all that again for anybody.

He adjusted his mirror and stared at the girl sleeping in the back seat. The picture hadn't done her justice, she was beautiful. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, like porcelain. Her green eyes were bright and shining, putting the finest emeralds to shame. She had full pouty lips, and a body to kill for. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a girl this beautiful.

They drove for about four hours before Remy stopped just outside of Las Vegas, at a lone house in the middle of the desert. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. A tall light elf opened the door. The elf had long silver hair, bright blue eyes, and pointed ears. His skin was pale and his build was thin and willowy. He stared at Remy with obvious distrust in his eyes.

"I need something with her scent on it so I can spread it around," the elf said without prompt. Remy knew his name was Longshot, and he had been cast out of his village. Elves almost never lived alone and he was sure it was hard for Longshot. Other than that he knew very little about this elf the queen had sent him to.

"Is it safe for us to stay for awhile?" Remy asked.

"If you stay in one of the big casinos her scent should get lost amongst the crowds. I can spread it around other hotels and casinos, but you'll need to leave early," Longshot replied, walking to the car and peering through the window at the sleeping girl. "She will be powerful," he commented.

"So I've heard. Look I can't stay in the casinos without using a credit card and the queen has forbidden me to use anything but cash," Remy said, growing irritated, as the elf continued to stare at Anna.

"I will get you in, and cleanse the room of your scents once you leave," he turned away from the car and walked back into his house. He returned wearing a pullover sweater with the hood covering his head. "Let's go,"

Remy climbed into the driver's seat as Longshot got in on the passenger side. Remy headed towards the strip. He kept his eyes on the girl the whole way; she should be waking up soon. He noticed Longshot also kept his eyes on her.

Remy pulled into the parking lot behind The Venetian casino. He climbed into the back seat and picked Anna up. He carried her into the hotel and walked to the check-in desk. The girl behind the desk stared at Anna unconscious in Remy's arms.

"To much to drink," Remy muttered, as Longshot stepped forward.

He looked into the girl's eyes, his own glowing brightly. "We'd like to check in," he said in a melodic, hypnotizing voice.

"Certainly, sir. I just need to run your credit card," she replied, her eyes glazed over. "Which room can I get for your?" she handed him a brochure which he passed to Remy. While handing the girl a business card she ran like a credit card.

"The luxury suite," Remy replied.

"You know you're only staying for a few hours right?" Longshot questioned.

"Of course, but I'm going to stay comfortably," Remy replied.

"Here you go sir," the girl handed Longshot two key cards. "Enjoy your stay,"

They headed to the elevator and up to the room. Longshot opened the door as Remy placed Anna on the bed.

"Give me her shirt," Longshot commanded.

"What?" Remy asked, shocked.

"To spread her scent around. I'll hold onto one of the keys and let myself in tomorrow, leave the other one here; I'll take care of everything else,"

"Alright," Remy said reaching into his wallet and handing Longshot a wad of cash. "That should cover the room,"

He then pulled off Anna's shirt and handed it to Longshot, who waved his hand and a new one appeared on her. Longshot walked out without further comment, Remy followed him to the door to lock it. He felt Longshot placing a spell on the room. Feeling tired he walked to the bed and pulled her shoes off, then pulled the cover over her.

He walked into the living area and sat down on the plush couch. He ran his hand over his face before taking off his shoes and jacket. He looked around the room; he would need to make sure she didn't get away from him if she woke before him.

He walked to the curtains and pulled off the cords tying them back, he then tied Anna's wrists to the bed, before lying on the couch to sleep.

Anna awoke to a loud buzzing in hears, a dry mouth, nausea and the worst headache of her life. Her eyes felt heavy, and it took a great effort to open them. Anna tried to roll over and look at the clock but something was holding her in place.

Where the hell am I?

She tried to concentrate past the loud roaring in her ears, when it all came rushing back to her. Thee man called wolf, the other man with the gun, and the pain in her leg. Had he shot her? She moved her leg experimentally, and while there was a dull ache, she didn't think she had been shot.

Anna glanced around the dark room, but couldn't make out much. She tugged at the bonds holding her wrists, but she was still too weak for it to do any good. Now what? She did the only thing she could think to do, she screamed.

Remy woke suddenly to screams for help. He leaped from the couch running towards Anna, thinking the rogue therians must have found them. But when he flipped the light switch on he saw there was no one there.

The screaming got even louder. It took Remy's sleep clouded brain a moment to realize it was the girl. He ran to the side of the bed and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quite, girl!" he snapped, but she continued to yell behind his hand and tried to twist out of his grasp.

Anna looked up into a pair of eyes that could only belong to the devil himself. Red pupil's with black irises, they were still clouded with sleep, but stared at her with a penetrating glare.

Anna tried to keep herself from panicking as her drugged mind slowly processed events. The handsome man who had attacked her, the auburn-haired man who saved her, the pain in her leg, and then nothing.

She looked at the man who may or may not have saved her. His long auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had a handsome face, with strong, pronounced features. He was gorgeous. To bad he had kidnapped her, and tied her to a bed.

Fighting with all she had in her Anna bucked and kicked, until her knee came into contact with his stomach. He jumped back gasping and cursing. She kicked again, hitting him in the head. He dropped to his knees and Anna, twisted and yanked at the ropes that bound her but they wouldn't come loose.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Who are you? What do you want with me? Help!" she began screaming again, panic overtaking her.

Remy looked at the girl screaming and bucking on the bed. He needed to quite her down before someone heard her. He covered her mouth with his hand again and jumped on top of her, locking her legs between his.

"Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down," Remy snarled. "My name's Remy and I'm trying to help you,"

He slowly moved his hand away from her and climbed off of her. Laying on her had been a mistake, feeling all those lush curves pressed against had sent a number of wicked thoughts flying through his mind. Even watching her now, breathing heavily, eyes flashing angrily, made him want to climb right back on top of her.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Remy sighed. "I'm not sure you'll believe me, but that man who tried to kidnap you was no man, he was a therian and he-"

"A what?"

"A therian, he has both a human and an animal soul. He's part wolf and-"

"What, like a werewolf?" she interrupted again.

"Not exactly. I mean he can change into a wolf, but he can't turn other people into one, and he's fully aware as a wolf. But the point is he's dangerous and he's after you,"

"Why me? And where are you taking me?"

"He thinks that he can have strong children with you, and I'm taking you someplace safe,"

She looked at him intently for a few moments before bursting into laughter, which probably wasn't the best idea since this guy was obviously unhinged, but that was the most ridiculous story she'd ever heard.

"Are you nuts? Did you really think I was going to believe that load of crap?"

"You don't really have a choice,"

"Oh yes I do, if you think I'm going anywhere with you, you better think again,"

Remy tried to keep a straight face; he wanted to laugh at her tenaciousness. He could feel the corners of his mouth pulling up. She was lying there tied to a bed and she was threatening him. The girl had guts. Remy pulled out his cell phone, shaking his head at her.

"Longshot, I need you to come here," Remy said as soon as Longshot answered the phone.

"What?" Longshot snapped angrily, appearing beside Remy. "In case you forgot I'm already trying to-" his voice trailed off as he noticed Anna staring at them from the bed.

She tried not to gape but the man was amazing. She had never seen anyone that looked like him. He was golden; there was no other way to explain his ethereal presence. He seemed to glow and she felt the need to look away. And he had just appeared in the room. Like magic. What was going on?

Remy cleared his throat, as they continued to stare at each other in silence. "She doesn't believe in magic, and since her life depends on it, I thought you could prove it to her,"

Longshot smiled and walked to the side of the bed. He waved his hand over her and the ropes binding her wrists vanished. Not questioning how it happened Anna shot up from the bed and ran to the door. She was shocked that they weren't trying to stop her, until she threw open the door and tried to run out. She ran face first into something. She didn't see anything there, but her nose still hurt where she had smacked it.

She reached out and felt something solid, even though she didn't see anything. She looked at the two men, now standing side by side, arms crossed over their chests. Longshot had a big tightlipped grin on his face, like he was trying not to laugh. Remy's face on the other hand revealed nothing.

"How did you do that?" Anna demanded she refused to believe that ridiculous story about magic and werewolves. These guys were trying to pull one over on her, she just didn't know how.

_And if they're not? _ her pesky inner voice questioned. _Of course they are, magic isn't real, now be quite while I think_.

Anna slammed the door angrily and pressed her forehead against the cool wood.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, not turning to look at them.

"I told you I have to protect you," Remy answered.

"Yeah, but why? Why is this wolf thing after me? Why do you have to protect me? And what are you?" Anna hated the whiny note her voice took, but she was desperate for some answers that made sense. She tamped down her panic and seized on her anger as they stared at her silently. She was going to get some answers. "Well?" she demanded turning to face them, hands planted on her hips.

"He wants to breed with you," Remy answered finally, his voice calm his expression blank. "He thinks he can make powerful children with you. I have to protect you because it's my job and I'm human just like you,"

Anna scoffed as he finished his explanation like that explained everything. There was more to this, she knew it. She turned her glance to Longshot. He had made the ropes disappear, and he had appeared out of nowhere, she couldn't deny that, but how?

"What about you?" she indicated him with a nod of her head. "What are you? And how did you do that?" she waved her hands about indicating the events of the past few minutes.

"I'm not human, and the rest is magic," he turned to Remy then. "I have to go, I left some things in your bag," he vanished again.

"Are you really human?"

"Pretty much," he replied turning and walking towards a small bag on the couch.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anna's anger was increasing by the moment and if she didn't get some answers from him, she was going to scream.

He just smirked at her, not really a smile, just a slight lifting of the corners of his lips, a bearing of teeth. It softened his face and made him look charming. There was an old world classiness about him that reminded her of Clark Gable. He stretched out on the sofa, long limbs hanging over the edge. "Get some rest," he said closing his eyes.

Anna tried to ignore the exhaustion that was threatening to overtake her. She glared at the man who was holding her hostage; she was tempted to kick him, but restrained herself. She still didn't know if this guy was psycho. She inched towards the bed, keeping her eyes on the couch. She lay on the bed, fighting sleep. When it finally overtook her, she couldn't keep a smile from her face as she thought if she had to be kidnapped; at least her kidnapper was cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna woke to the feeling of something cold and metallic circling her wrist. She opened her eyes and saw Remy standing over her, handcuffing her wrist to his.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"Making sure you don't try to run again. Come on," he tugged at their connected wrists. "Let's go,"

"You don't think people are going to think it's weird we're handcuffed together?"

"No, because they won't see them,"

"What are these magic handcuffs?"

Remy didn't answer her as he dragged her out of bed. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, dragging her the whole way. The exasperating girl was dragging her heels. He had to admit he admired her spunk, but that was starting to get really annoying, especially since he didn't know how far ahead of the wolf they were. He could be in the city for all they knew. Remy silently cursed the queen for not granting him at least some of his former magic, he had been a powerful sorcerer and even a fraction of his former magic would help.

Sighing he closed the door and walked down the hall, they needed to do some shopping. It's a seven day drive to Pennsylvania, non-stop, and the clothes on her back weren't going to last that long. He glanced at her and she had an angry scowl on her face, he turned away before she could see him smile. She was stubborn alright, and it's going to be hard convincing her of what she is.

Remy picked up his pace, forcing her to walk or be dragged. He was still irritated with her for kicking him yesterday, he knew she was scared but that had hurt.

"Where are we going?" she asked not looking at him. They were in the elevator, and her face was turned as far away from him as it could go.

"We're going to eat and then we're going to go shopping," he answered staring at her, daring her to look at him. But she didn't, she just kept staring at the wall.

"I don't have money for shopping. I don't even have my purse," she sighed.

"Your purse is in the car, you dropped it back in the alley, but I got it for you. Besides you don't have to worry, I kidnapped you the least I could do is buy you some clothes," he laughed when she finally turned to look at him. She looked both shocked and irritated. She looked gorgeous with her mouth hanging open, her green eyes sparking, she was incredibly attractive. Remy laughed again; maybe this trip was going to be fun after all.

Anna silently fumed over breakfast, and stabbed at her French toast furiously, as Remy sipped his coffee, and for the most part ignored her. He must have been right about the handcuffs, because no one had batted an eye at them. The man was driving her crazy, he had made her walk, practically to the other side of the strip, to the Monte Carlo, then stand in line at the crowded buffet, and threatened to tranq her again if she drew attention to them.

The waitress came back to freshen their drinks, and leaned over Remy, so he could probably see down her shirt. He thanked her in that annoying flirtatious voice he kept using on the damn girl. It made his Cajun accent all the sexier. The waitress smiled cutely before sauntering off. The annoying broad had come by their table more times than was necessary, and flirted like crazy. How rude was that? What if she was Remy's wife or something? Why did she even care?

_Maybe because he's hot and you want to jump him? _Her annoying inner voice answered.

Like that would help her situation any. She didn't know anything about this guy, and he had kidnapped her, even if he said he was doing it to protect her, she didn't know if he was telling the truth. She looked at him and had to conceal a sigh. If only he weren't so damn good looking. Weren't kidnappers supposed to be fat, old, and bald? This guy looked like he belonged on the cover of GQ.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah,"

"Let's go,"

He dropped a couple twenty's on the table and stood up. Anna glanced at what looked like at least five twenties. Geez was he loaded too? What kind of hot, rich guy went around kidnapping people?

They walked all the way back down the strip, past where they had started, to the Bellagio. Remy led her into the Armani store, where she planted her feet and wouldn't move.

"I can't afford anything in there," she stammered.

"I told you I'd pay for everything; don't worry about the cost,"

"I thought you'd take me to target or something, I can't let you buy me clothes from in there,"

He sighed and shook his head. "Well I'm going to shop in here, if you want to go somewhere else, fine, but it would be easier if you just picked some things out here and don't worry I can afford anything you could want in there. Don't look at the price tags if it makes you feel better,"

He gave her a charming smile and, shaking her head, Anna followed him into the store. She walked to the women's section and grabbed the first blouse on the rack, then did a double take when she glimpsed the tag and saw the price. Twelve hundred dollars for a blouse? That was more than her rent. Could he seriously afford this?

"Are you sure about this? How much clothes am I going to need?"

"About a weeks worth and yes I'm sure,"

Anna sighed and started grabbing clothes, trying not to look at the price tags. She then grabbed an overnight bag, a pair of sandals, boots, and a coat. They walked to the men's clothing and Remy grabbed way more than she did, and Anna couldn't help but gape when their total came up to a little over fifteen grand, and Remy paid with a credit card with another name. He was probably a criminal or something.

They walked back to the Venetian and led her to the valet where they brought around a freaking Mercedes. Anna had never even touched one, let alone sat in one of these expensive cars. As a photographer she'd be lucky to make enough money to pay her bills, let alone afford something like this, or those clothes.

She climbed in on the driver's side and climbed over to the passenger seat. They drove in silence, until they were outside the city.

"So where are we going?" Anna asked breaking the silence.

"Pennsylvania,"

"Why there?"

"Because there is someone there who can protect you and help you,"

"Who and how?"

"I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you,"

"Try me,"

He didn't answer, just ignored her. Anna stared out the window as the city quickly disappeared and the empty desert loomed ahead. The enormity of her situation hit her and Anna sighed loudly. She felt like hitting something, or someone. She glared at her captor as she realized how this was going to affect her life. She would probably fail her classes, and be fired, not to mention her apartment wasn't in the best part of town. Once the local creeps realized no one was home they'd probably steal all her stuff.

"Are you going to tell me anything?" Anna yelled suddenly. "You could at least explain a little to me. I'm going to lose my job, and probably flunk out of school, I'll never be able to catch up in my classes now,"

"You're assuming I'm going to let you go back," he replied with a devilish grin.

"Ugh," Anna grunted, turning away from him again. Did he think this was a game? This was her life he was laughing at. She cut a look at him, and he was smiling, like he was trying to hold laughter in. How dare he laugh at her? She wanted to slap him, but with their hand stuck together that would prove difficult.

Anna looked at him again, why did he have to be so damn good looking? It would be easier for her to hate him if was ugly, and had been mean to her. Aside from the handcuffs he was being nice. He never even tried to touch her. Not that she wanted him to, but it was hard to ignore those good looks.

After they had bought the clothes he had changed into a burgundy satin shirt, black slacks and boots. He didn't shave and his strong jaw was dusted with stubble. His long auburn hair fell around his face in a shabby chic kind of way, and those eyes. She had never seen eyes like his. They had scared her at first, but they were starting to grow on her.

He sighed deeply, and started speaking, snapping Anna out of her thoughts. "It's hard to explain to someone who didn't grow up in our world,"

"What world? Are you an alien or something?" Anna snapped sarcastically. They had been driving in silence for hours and she was getting really irritated that he wasn't telling her what was going on.

"No I'm not an alien; I'm human, just different. There are others though, creatures who aren't human. Longshot, he's an elf, the guy who's after you, I told you about him, there are many others, hiding. Some live amongst humans, others hide themselves,"

"And what about you? You said you're human but different, how?"

"I'm different because I had the ability to absorb the magic from these creatures and use it as my own,"

"What do you mean 'had' what happened?"

He said nothing. Anna sighed and turned away from him. He was probably making it all up anyways. She didn't believe in magic. Granted some weird things happened in the hotel back there, but she had also been drugged. They could have easily tricked her.

"I have to pee," Anna announced suddenly feeling the need to get out of the car.

"You have to wait,"

"Why? There's a rest are a mile away, I can't wait,"

Remy glared at her, but moved the car to the right and got off. They stopped at a small gas station and got out. Remy asked the clerk for the key and walked around to the back. He opened the door and waited for her to go in, but made no move to take off the handcuffs.

"Uh, I can't go like this," Anna snapped, shaking the hand that was cuffed to his.

"Yes, you can,"

"No I can't, you'll just have to wait out here, but you can't go in with me,"

He glared angrily at her, but Anna just glared right, hands planted on hips. After a few minute of trying to stare each other down, Remy acquiesced and let her go in alone.

Anna could see his shadow as he stood just outside the door. She stared at it for a long moment contemplating what she should do. Not to far up the road a group of big rigs had parked, if she could get to them maybe they could help her.

Sighing, she opened the door a crack, then threw the door open with all her might. It hit Remy hard enough to knock him down. Without looking back Anna made a run for it. She could hear him scrambling in the dirt, but she didn't look back, just a little farther.

Anna was almost within shouting distance when something big and hard hit her in the back. Anna rolled and fought on the ground before Remy rolled on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She froze as she felt each of his hard muscles pressed against her. She stared up at him wide-eyed and breathing hard. She couldn't help but notice how good he felt, even as he snapped the handcuff back on her wrist, and by the intense look on his face he was noticing their intimate position too.

Remy's eyes flared intensely as he remained still, holding Anna's hands above her head. Anna couldn't say how long they stayed like that, it could have been seconds, it could have been hours, but in those moments she could tell Remy was as affected by her as she was by him.

"Now isn't this a cozy little tete a tete chere?" Remy began, climbing off of her. He spoke in that deep, smooth voice he seemed to reserve for all other women but her. His deep accented voice sounded huskier than usual and sent shivers down her spine. "Love to stay here all day," he continued. "But it'll have to be another time,"

Rising and dusting themselves off, they headed back to the car. Remy said nothing as they drove for miles, and the silence was making her nervous. After he had caught her she had expected him to be angry, but he said nothing.

After a few more hours of driving they stopped at an empty rest area. Remy pulled the car over and turned off the ignition. He then reclined his seat, and rolled down the windows.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap," he said before taking his shirt off.

"Now what are you doing? You don't need to take your clothes off to take a nap," Anna snapped indignantly, trying desperately not to stare at his well sculpted abs and chest. How was she going to just sit here while he slept, for who knows how long, half-naked?

"Yes, I do it's hot. Besides it's just my shirt chere," he closed his eyes and leaned back, a slight smirk on his face. Something was going on, Anna could feel it, he was up to something. Anna tried to relax, but was finding it difficult to get comfortable. She leaned back in her seat closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.


End file.
